


The (mostly) full story of Kurt Hummel and his magic oatmeal cookies

by wowbright



Series: Klaine One-Shots [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Baking, Cardamom, Cookies, Cooking, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took a few years to perfect his oatmeal cookie recipe, thanks to Blaine and his crazy ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (mostly) full story of Kurt Hummel and his magic oatmeal cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate scene from Chapter 24 of Fidelity (if you’ve read it you’ll know where this fits), but can be read on its own as a little story about Kurt, baking and the adventure of adapting to circumstance.

Once upon a time, Kurt Hummel learned to bake oatmeal-raisin cookies. He used the recipe off of the top of the oatmeal canister, and it was good. Just the way that Jehovah pronounced the things he made ‘good’ in that old story about the six days of creation, everyone pronounced the cookies that Kurt made 'good.’ Some even pronounced them 'excellent.’

Even Kurt thought they were perfect.

Then one day he got home from school and was in such a hurry to have them done before the girls came over to practice dancing to “Single Ladies” that he started to mix the batter without checking first that he had all the ingredients.

When he went to the cupboard for the raisins, there weren’t any. Well, actually, there was a box there, but it had only two tablespoons stuck to the bottom.

Damn Burt Hummel, the raisin glutton.

So Kurt fished frantically around for something else to throw in the cookies and found a bar of bittersweet baking chocolate. He’d been planning to use it for rum chocolate souffle, but extreme times call for extreme measures. He laid the bar out on the cutting board and chopped it into a hundred small chunks before mixing them into the batter.

Everyone who had them agreed they were the best cookies they’d ever tasted – even Burt Hummel, the raisin glutton.

So that became the new way that Kurt made his oatmeal cookies. The cinnamon and chocolate were perfect together, like Mexican hot chocolate but better. It was Kurt’s signature recipe, and even Puck told Kurt they were like an orgasm in his mouth without adding the addendum, “But not like  _you_  having an orgasm in my mouth.”

Kurt pronounced it good, and rested from creating any new recipes.

Then one day Kurt was baking with Blaine. Kurt reached into the cabinet for the cinnamon, but somehow it had gotten shoved behind the cardamom and he ended up setting both down on the counter. When he began mixing the batter at the kitchen island, Kurt asked Blaine to bring the cinnamon over.

Blaine brought the cardamom, too. “I bet this would be good in it.”

Kurt looked at him askance, or tried to. Whatever he was doing with his eyebrows must have also come across as sultry, judging from the way Blaine blushed. Or at least Kurt thought so, even though they hadn’t started dating yet and Blaine was sending mixed messages and everything was confusing.

“Really,” Blaine said. “You think cinnamon rolls are good? My Grandma Anderson used to make these cardamom buns that were  _amazing._ I’ve always wondered, what if you put the cinnamon and the cardamom into the same thing?  It would be – the pinnacle of pastries!”

“Have you been practicing that phrase, or did you come up with that on the spot?” It was that point in their friendship after Valentine’s Day and the kiss with Rachel and the horrible sexy lessons, when Kurt had mostly given up on the idea of ever having Blaine as a boyfriend and therefore felt comfortable mocking him as much as he would any of his friends.

Kurt put the cardamom in the cookies because Blaine looked a little injured by the ribbing and Kurt still had a soft spot for him.

And  _holy spaghetti monster_ , the resulting cookies were the best thing Kurt had ever tasted in his life.


End file.
